TEHGJPTDDDO
TEHGJPTDDDO Productions is a Youtube user that joined Youtube on September 3, 2012. He currently is looking into how to make his videos. September 3, 2012 - January 11, 2013 On September 3, 2012, influenced by members of the TWR Community, TEHGJPTDDDO joined Youtube. He wan ted to join previously but had no time. He would like people to call him Louis, Andrew, or Phillip, even though none of those are his real name and he has no intention of giving away said info. Even before he made his channel, he filmed a movie called The Good, The Bad, and The Diesel. It sadly got deleted but it layed the foundation for The P.T. Story. In mid- October, he gained his first subscriber. He has since gained 6 more. He originally intended to start his series before Thanksgiving, which got pushed to Christmas, and eventually Matin Luther King, Jr. Day. He remained active during the Christmas season. He was going to make his Christmas Presents video his first but eventually decided the end on Season 1 would be good. Then, on January 4, he started goofing around on iMovie and Final Cut Pro. January 11, 2013 - January 15, 2013 In many ways, January 11 was the birth of his Youtube channel. he started a series, Teddy the Tank Engine, posted his first video, and got a cover photo. This was followed by two other videos the following two days. Since he created an account on the TWR Community Wikia on November 27, 2012, he has been trying to limit the offense on the page. He was a member when STH291 was blocked and was so angry at him, but in early 2013, a user named Igivemydada posted a number of inapropriate pictures on the wikia and edited the pages about MrMPS2002, ThomasFreak808, and HenryisGreat15. He was one of the first people to notice this and informed it to LNERFlyingScotsman, but after responding to one of Igivemydada's comments, Igivemydada hacked LNERFlyingScotsmans wiki account. Shortly after, Igivemydada got blocked. The wiki is currently under construction. Then, later on in the day, the first Teddy the Tank Engine was blocked for a copyright forum that was compleatly false. TEHGJPTDDDO was furious, literally banging on his Macintosh. Then, early in the morning, he announced that his Teddy the Tank Engine videos would be deleted. This happened shortly after Igivemydada was blocked. Yet TEHGJPTDDDO Productions doesn't put any connection in place. January 15, 2013 - May 23, 2013 Later in the day, he wrote a Ragtime music piece. This he claims is the new theme. TEHGJPTDDDO re-uploaded all of them head to butt on January 19, and is starting to regain his views. In fact, on the 19th of january, he gained more views than on the 13th. He continued to remain in contacct with the community after that, including making a account on the WoodenRailwayForums and making the annual Thomas poll on the TWRCommunity Wiki. Then, on Valentine's Day, he uploaded a fourth Teddy the Tank Engine. The video gained popularity from users such as jlouvier and ThomasDuckFan. A fifth one followed a few ays before Easter. Then, fianlly, in the middle of April, he went on a hiatus from filming new material. May 23, 2013 - Present Then, on May 23, 2013, TEHGJPTDDDO returned to filming. The next day, he conducted a interesting interview with Enterprisingengine93. He released many facts including ones about Luke, Wnston, and a new female ship. It has recently been released that this summer, a movie will come out. The title, Boomer of London, was announced on June 8. The day before, Youtube changed its layout. The new layout, called the Youtube One Layout, was officially the layout for Youtube. Because of that, TEHGJPTDDDO, who was not a fan of the new layout and wanted it repealed, changed his profile picture for the weekend, which included Winston Churchill's famous quote "We shall never surrender." The first time it was used, it was a sign of strength from the British about the Nazi attacks during WWII, but this time, it was a sign of strength from the haters of the new layout. Category:Users